Of Soda, A Doughnut And Three Bakas
by Riana Mustang
Summary: The insane ones Casey and Layla have struck again. This time it's over the last doughnut and soda in the apartment. The oposing side: Qui, Obi and Ani. Much insanity and randomness. Could be considered a sequel of sorts to Sweet Revenge.


Of Soda, A Doughnut, And Three Bakas  
  
Authoress: Aisling Kaiba  
  
Aisling: I'm back with another one!! *WOOT!*  
  
Rishid: That's my expression.  
  
Aisling: *Pouts, and mumbles something about having it first*  
  
Yami: *Walking in* Oh, dear Ra, don't tell me you're at it again.  
  
Aisling: Yes, and would you be nice to me? You're not in this, so relax. Will someone do the disclaimer for me? Please?  
  
Ryou: I suppose so. Aisling does not own Star Wars, but Layla belongs to her, and Casey is her friend's, as are Yogi and Stella. Neither of them own PS2, Vanilla Coke, Duelists of the Roses, or anything else relating to YGO.   
  
Aisling: *Cries* Yeah, go and ruin my illusions, you dumb lawyers with your stupid legal nonsense. But I don't own. Bite me. Better yet, bite yourselves. Nyah. And now, on with the fic.  
  
***********************************  
  
Of Soda, A Doughnut, and Three Bakas  
  
Layla: *Is playing Duelists of the Roses on the group's PS2 and getting pissed* ARGH! YOU STUPID BUG-EYED FREAK! SHOVE THAT DAMN GREAT MOTH UP YOUR ASS! ALL UP IN YOUR ASS, YOU BAKAYARO! *Mutters* DAMN BASTARD ANYWAY.  
  
Casey: *Walking in and yawning* Are you still at that game, Layla?  
  
Layla: *Looking up* Oh, hey, Casey. Yes, that damn Weevil just kicked my ass yet _again._ *Sees said bug-boy laughing* ARGH! SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP, YOU BAKA PIECE OF SHIT!  
  
Casey: Okay, I'm just going to be backing slowly away from you now. I'm your partner in crime and you're scaring me. That's not a good thing. Besides, it's not as if the thing can hear you anyway.  
  
Layla: *Sticks her tongue out at Casey, then offers an innocent shrug, turning back to the T.V. and starting a new game* Maybe not, but it makes me feel a little better. Ack! Why can I never get a decent freaking deck on this damn piece of shiznit? Oh, hellsfire, screw it. I've got a score to settle here. You're going down, bug-boy.  
  
Casey: *Rolling her eyes* Whatever. I'm going to go get some caffeine. You want anything?  
  
Layla: *Shrugs, not looking away from her game* Meh, sure. I'll take a Vanilla Coke if we have any left. I think we have some doughnuts, too. Bring me a chocolate one, please?  
  
Casey: Sure, whatever.  
  
*She starts to walk towards the kitchen when they hear a loud *CRASH!* as well as loud cursing in several different languages. The two girls look at each other, rolling their eyes. Layla pauses her game and stands up, looking majorly cheesed off*  
  
Layla: All right, that's it! I can't freaking concentrate with all that noise! This shit has got to stop, and I mean, now! They'd better not have messed up the kitchen, because we're the ones who always have to clean it up. None of them ever even lift a damn finger to freaking help out around here.  
  
Casey: *Nodding in agreement* No kidding. But hey, they're guys. What do you expect from a trio of bakayaros?  
  
Layla: Meh, you've got a point, I guess.  
  
Casey: Yup. Now, come on. Let's get in there and settle their stupid argument.  
  
Layla: Yeah, before this whole freaking place ends up getting turned into Ground Zero.  
  
*The two girls take off running downstairs like a couple of bats out of hell. They stop in the doorway of the kitchen. Both are leaning against either side of the doorframe, and both have their arms crossed and the exact same annoyed looks on their faces*  
  
Layla: WHAT IN THE BLOODY SEVEN HELLS IS GOING ON HERE?! *She notices the huge mess in said kitchen* OH, HELL NO! HELL NO! YOU DUMB BASTARDS DID _NOT_ TRASH THIS PLACE!  
  
Ani: Those two started it. They were trying to take the last Vanilla Coke and doughnut.  
  
Casey: Shut up, ya short-handed little Sith bastard! Why don't you drop dead?!  
  
Ani: *Pouts, trying to look kawaii and innocent. He's failing miserably* But Caseeeeeey...!  
  
Casey: Stop whining! Go...meditate on the toilet or something! (A/N: Inside joke, don't ask.)  
  
Qui: That was uncalled for.  
  
Layla: Qui, shut the hell up, why don't ya! I hate to burst your bubble, buddy-boy, well, actually, I don't, but all three of your asses are sleeping outside for the next freaking decade!  
  
All three guys: But Laylaaaaaaaa...!  
  
Casey: Don't make us get the Flying Waffle Iron and the Flying Frying Pan of Doom!! (A/N: Those are ours, if anyone steals them, I'll sic a drunk and horny Yoda on you.)  
  
All three guys: Eeep! *They shut up*  
  
Layla: That's good, but I've got an even better idea. *Cackles evilly*  
  
*All three guys are all looking really, really, really scared now. They know what that laugh means: They. Are. In. Some. Very. Deep. Shit.*  
  
Casey: What did you have in mind?  
  
Layla: Oh, Yogiiiiii! Stellaaaaaaaaaa!!!  
  
All three guys: Oh, shit.  
  
Layla: You three are dead. Dead, dead, dead, dead. Do you know what you guys are?  
  
Obi: Umm, dead?  
  
Layla: Bingo, Braid-boy. What do we have for our winner Casey?  
  
Casey: *Picking up Layla's lead* We have something very special. Two very pissed off dogs.  
  
All three guys: *Look at each other, now totally petrified* Eeeep!! *In very high-pitched squeaky voices*  
  
*Just then, Yogi and Stella come in, sitting pretty and awaiting the two girls' orders*  
  
Layla: Yogi! Stella! Rip these guys a new asshole and bite them in the nuts! Chewtoy! (A/N: Yes, I did get part of that from Detroit Rock City. I love that movie. It's hilarious.)  
  
All three guys: Kuuuuuuuuuuuussssssssssssssssooooooooooooooooo!!!  
  
*All three of them run away screaming bloody murder, the dogs following them, barking, growling, and trying to bite the guys. Layla and Casey are practically leaning on each other to keep from falling over laughing as their boyfriends and the Sith brat are chased out of the apartment*  
  
Layla: There go the bakas, there go the dogs...dang, there goes our entertainment! *Snaps her fingers in disappointment, she locks them out* Suckers.  
  
Casey: They're gonna be pissed.  
  
Layla: *Shrugs innocently* So? What else is new? The saps deserve it. Come on, let's go. Besides, I've got a bone to pick with a certain annoying bug-boy.  
  
*Both girls walk away laughing at the guys' misfortune, Layla grabbing the last soda on the way out*  
  
(El fin)  
  
*********************  
  
Okay, this was just kind of a random one-shot, though it could be considered kind of a sequel to Sweet Revenge. These two loonies never give the guys or the rest of the galaxy a break, do they? LOL! *Ducks objects being thrown at her head* Ow! This was just to kind of snap me out of my writer's block with my other stories. Please, no one flame me for this. My friend and I really don't like Anakin, and the rest of it is just for pure fun. I apologize profusely to anyone who does like Ani. *Runs away from rabid Anakin fangirls* Well, I'm gonna shut up now. Ja ne!  
  
*Aisling Kaiba* 


End file.
